


Winter's Warmth

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Warm thoughts on a cold day. (12/02/2006)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: JenniferLupin  


* * *

Malcolm sipped the hot chocolate, its seductive warmth infusing his body and soul with comfort. The taste thick on his tongue as he slowly drank the confection, something to savour. The mug warming his hands as much as the drink warmed his body and spirit.

He looked out at the snow falling outside, the wind blowing it past the window, making it swirl and dance. The trees sparkling with hoarfrost, the sky a sharp, breathtaking shade of blue. At any moment now, Jon would come home. Up the sanded path to their cottage in the woods. He'd find a mug of hot chocolate ready for him. And he'd find Malcolm there, to take his cold, wind bitten hands in his own, to warm them. To rub them gently, so as to ease the burning ache of coldness.

Malcolm would look into Jon's eyes as he warmed his hands. See that look of enduring love shining out of those misty green eyes and his soul would blaze with joy again.

They would sit by the fire, sipping chocolate and talking of their day. Wrapped up in each other and the comforting warmth. All thoughts of winter's bitter cold fading from their awareness.

Leaving only each other and the knowledge that their love was enough to warm their souls by for an eternity. And beyond.


End file.
